


Stay Quiet (And You Might Just Live)

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [29]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dark Theme, Dark Uma, Death Threats, Detention, Don’t talk about Gil, F/M, M/M, Maleficent is a fairy, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Threats, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Uma is a savage, Ursula is a queen, protective uma, water control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Mal better keep her mouth shut.





	Stay Quiet (And You Might Just Live)

Title: Stay Quiet (And You Might Just Live)

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Gil/Harry, and Harry/Mal.

Characters: Uma, Mal, Harry Hook, Gil, Maleficent, and Ursula.

Summary: Mal better keep her mouth shut.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

“Both of them really?”

Uma didn’t bother moving her glaze from the window as Mal took the seat in front of her. She knew that someone was watching from somewhere for her to start something just to assign her another detention so she kept quiet.

“I could understand Harry, he’s always been good with his mouth.” Mal added stating Uma down. She knew back on he Isle the girl had a possessive streak worst than anyone. Mal always used it to get underneath Uma's skin by reminding her that Harry wasn't always hers first.

She wanted an reaction from the daughter of Ursula but she didn’t get one.

‘ _Time to step it up_ ’ Mal thought, “Gil though.”

Uma’s head snapped towards the daughter of Maleficent quickly at the mention of her blond boyfriend.

“I mean he’s cute but that’s about it really. Now Harry, he's handsome, smart and cunning the perfect package even if he’s a little insane. Gil on the other hand is just arm candy if you can even call him that. I mean-“

Uma moved quicker than Mal’s ever seen in her whole life, quicker than any magic could make her. Mal held her breath as Uma’s hand gripped her throat hard enough to make her cautious to breath.

The daughter of Ursula, stared into Mal’s eyes, “Gil is perfect. Never talk about him.” with that Uma dropped her hand from Mal’s throat.

Turning on her heel she walked to the door settling the air with her having the last word.

Mal was never one to not have the last word though, “Or what?”

Uma stopped immediately slowing she turned to face Mal with the sweetest smile on her lips. “I could hold a ball of water around your face and let nature take its course. I could attack everyone you love starting with your friends. I could turn rain into the most millions of sharp deadly needles that would pierce your skin all over. I will drown you in your own blood and watch as you die. That’s my answer to your or else. Try me Mal, your mother might be a powerful fairy but mines is a queen. Test me and I’ll show you who reigns supreme. Have a good day.”

Mal felt herself breath again once Uma was out of her sight.


End file.
